


Basta

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [203]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Have you seen my son ???, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, TT, Where the fuck is Robert ???, just two men trying to sleep and robbie is the only responsible guy out there
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-16 04:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19638331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Dormir devenait compliqué avec son frère.





	Basta

Basta

Niko grogna en s’éveillant difficilement, la sonnerie de son portable lui volant son précieux sommeil qui revenait à peine. Il détestait absolument quand les journées commençaient comme ça, généralement ça voulait dire que le reste serait pire. Il tendit le bras sans vouloir faire trop d’effort pour récupérer ce maudit appareil, il ne dormirait probablement jamais une nuit entière sans interruption avant un moment… Niko soupira avant de répondre à l’appel, sortant légèrement sa tête de la couverture et perdant inévitablement et malheureusement une partie de la chaleur de son lit.

« Niko ! Ça fait une heure que je t’appelle, où es-tu ?! » Robbie. Ce n’était pas vraiment surprenant, c’était souvent lui qui lui servait de réveil quand il n’avait pas envie de se lever

« Je suis à Liverpool Rob… »

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là-bas ?! Fredi se marie et ton premier réflexe c’est d’aller en Angleterre ?! »

« Désolé pour Fredi, je suis sûr que ça doit être génial, mais là tu as une heure d’avance, laisse-moi dormir encore un peu… »

« Bordel Niko tu es censé faire un discours ! »

« Remplace-moi, tu es le meilleur de nous-deux pour l’humour. »

« Où est Jürgen ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il faut que je lui parle de ça ! »

« Robbie, je serai là au prochain, alors maintenant s’il te plaît laisse-moi dormir. »

« Niko, je te jure que je t’y collerai de force ! »

« Moi aussi je t’aime. »

Niko raccrocha pour se replonger sous la couverture, ignorant les premiers rayons du jour qui traversaient les vitres, il n’avait pas prévu de se retrouver plaqué contre la poitrine de son bien aimé. Un léger sourire prit possession de ses lèvres alors que celles de Jürgen dévoraient les siennes avec joie et plaisanterie, au moins Robert l’avait réveillé pour vivre ça, ce n’était pas si grave. Jürgen passa une main sous son t-shirt tout en continuant de l’embrasser, ça ne pouvait vraiment pas être si important à côté des talents de celui qu’il aimait…

Fin


End file.
